Card Captor Harry
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Trad- Hay más cosas en el cielo y la tierra de las que sueña tu filosofía. O predicciones por la más imprecisa de las ramas de la magia. Tanto Albus Dumbledore y Clow Reed deberían haber recordado esto...
1. C de Cambio

**N/T:** Bueno una nueva traducción de otro fic que me encanto, esta obra también está completa y actualizare entre 1-2 semanas cada capítulo o si tengo más tiempo subiré varios de un golpe, va a depender de mis horarios, pero es seguro que estará terminado, espero les guste igual que a mí. Esta historia pertenece a **LunaStorm** y me ha dado permiso de traducirla.

 **N / A:** Culpen a fringeperson por esto; yo lo hago totalmente. Y en el mismo aliento, te recomiendo su adorable fic "He Knows", ese inspiro a este.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí y Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

 **Capítulo 1 - C de Cambio**

Harry tiene seis cuando Grunnings es comprado por Minoru Murata de la compañia japonesa Drilling.

Eso no significa mucho para él, excepto que a Vernon se le ofrece la oportunidad de trasladarse a Japón y tomar el control de toda una fábrica de herramientas y la toma de decisiones en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Es la oportunidad de su vida, y, después de discutir sobre ello durante la noche, Petunia está totalmente de acuerdo. Es lamentable que se vieran obligados a trasladarse tan lejos y vivir entre los extranjeros por total de dos años, pero el prometido aumento en sus ingresos es más un incentivo más que suficiente para soportar la incomodidad. Y ella siempre puede reinar entre las esposas de los vecinos y es una maravillosa oportunidad para su querido Dudley - y en una edad tan joven, también. El cosmopolitismo está de moda hoy en día, después de todo.

Harry por su parte no es muy feliz al principio. Él no cree que a los Dursley les gustaría cualquier cosa en algún lugar distante mejor de lo que hacen en Little Whinging.

Y de hecho, no lo hace, pero también resulta que Japón mejora su vida drásticamente.

El apartamento que se les da, aunque esta amueblado con todas las comodidades modernas, una consola de videojuegos para su precioso Dudley, es pequeño y parte de un complejo lleno de paredes delgadas. Eso significa que los Dursley son incapaces de ocultar al chico o el exceso de trabajo que están acostumbrados a darle.

Ante la fuerte necesidad de mantener las apariencias, Harry consigue una cama real y casi no hay tareas.

Casi no puede creer su suerte, pero Vernon está cada vez más enojado a su alrededor y Petunia teme cuál podría ser la reacción de los vecinos si su marido pierde el control alrededor del chico inútil, por lo que en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo fuera de su camino, ella le inscribe a tantas actividades como ella puede salirse con la suya en esa escuela extranjera horrible, que es tan incapaz de reconocer los talentos de su precioso Dudley. Deja que estos japoneses arruinen al chico en cambio, no es como si no hubiera salido mal de todos modos.

Así que Harry pasa la mayor parte de su día en la escuela primaria local, primero en las clases, a continuación, en los clubes, lleno de asombro por la cantidad de cosas interesantes que se le permite, es más, incluso es alentado a hacer.

Con Dudley que se ha trasladado a una escuela internacional privada más caro, pero mucho más fácil, que ofrece clases en Inglés, Harry se deja descubrir en paz las maravillas de la lectura y la escritura y el arte y la música y los números y la ciencia - y su sonrisa vacilante se hace un poco más grande cada día.

Él se sorprende cada vez que los maestros le sonríen cuando hace las cosas bien y que está muy contento de que está incluso haciendo amigos, bueno más o menos, debido a que la barrera del idioma es difícil de superar, pero los niños no se burlan tanto de él o lo molestan y lo dejan jugar con ellos cada vez que pueden en el recreo.

Él es feliz.

El hecho de que incluso se le permite comer hasta hartarse con todos los otros niños en el almuerzo y la utilización de libros y juguetes a veces sin que nadie le dé puñetazos o robe las cosas sólo porque él está usándolos confirma su opinión.

Le encanta la escuela.

Y está más que feliz de quedarse después de clases para todas las actividades que la tía Petunia quiere que él tome: que pasaría la noche allí, si sólo pudiera.

Los maestros lo desaprueban al principio: los niños se les anima a elegir sólo un club, por lo que no se sienten abrumados, y como estudiante extranjero, Harry ya tiene dificultades con el aprendizaje del lenguaje diferente y esta en apuros para mantenerse al día con sus compañeros de año, por lo que no creen que sea inteligente para él probar muchas cosas diferentes a la vez.

Sin embargo, algunas observaciones agudas cambian su pensamiento.

Se dan cuenta de su delgadez y la tranquilidad y la cautela, la forma en que se encorva sobre su comida en el almuerzo como en el temor de que alguien se las lleve y sus terribles ropas harapientas. Sobre todo, se dan cuenta de su profundo miedo ante la idea de ser enviado a casa, a pesar de que hace todo lo posible para ocultarlo, y eso les abre los ojos a una nueva perspectiva.

Así que después de un par de confabulaciones apresuradas, su plan se pone en acción.

Harry no se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo, las longitudes a las que van, para que le puedan ayudar.

Él no escucha el debate sobre la programación y la reordenación de los horarios; él sólo sabe que de repente tiene permiso para asistir a dos clubes al día, la natación, uno que no requiere demasiado hablar y es muy divertido y al de caligrafía después, donde todo el mundo es más viejo, pero que a él le gusta, porque es donde están los intrigantes pinceles y arenas de colores y la forma en que su "senpai" le sonríe y están dispuestos a ayudar al 'pequeño lindo'.

El no entiende la importancia del montón de preguntas que Masago-sensei le pide acerca de su hogar y su familia y no tiene idea de que ella está registrando cuidadosamente todas sus respuestas; él sólo sabe que ella le dice que lo está haciendo bastante bien pero que podía hacerlo aún mejor y le pide que se quede después de que los clubes acaben para que ella le pueda ayudar con la tarea y seguir enseñando el japonés y ella siempre se asegura de comprarle la cena al final de sus lecciones y Harry lo ama todo - la comida y la atención.

Él no está allí para la acalorada discusión acerca de su salud que la enfermera de la escuela tiene con los supervisores del club deportivo; él sólo sabe que él ha sido elegido entre un grupo de otros niños para unirse a las lecciones de kendo que tienen lugar antes de que empiecen las clases en las madrugadas, que es impresionante, ya que van a estar usando espadas algún día como su senpai y se le da un desayuno de bolas de arroz con encurtidos y té junto al resto de los niños, cortesía de Isao-shishiou, y chequeos regulares a los que no le pone mucha atención, pero que lo llevó a conseguir todas sus vacunas y algunos suplementos necesarios se deslizaron en su té de la mañana y finalmente, un par de gafas adecuadas que hacen que el mundo parezca más brillante y más agradable.

No se da cuenta de que la amable señora mayor que lo encuentra acurrucado en el rellano de las escaleras una mañana después de que los Dursley le han cerrado la puerta por llegar tarde, y que pacientemente espera a que le dé el nombre de su escuela en su japonés algo roto antes de que ella le acompañe allí, tormentas en la oficina del director, tan pronto como Harry está fuera de la vista; él sólo sabe que el alto y estricto sensei que enseña Inglés a los estudiantes de más edad lo invita a las reuniones de los grupos de estudio adicionales, que misteriosamente se han movido a la tarde-noche, porque Harry es, bueno Inglés ( **N/T** : se refiere a su nacionalidad, que viene de Inglaterra), y puede ayudar a la estudiantes con la pronunciación y conversación, y a Harry le resulta divertido escuchar los acentos extraños y se alegra de que el profesor siempre le acompaña a casa después, debido a eso los Dursley no se atreven a dejarlo dormir en el rellano frío más, ahora que Hideaki-sensei está allí para mirar hasta que lo dejen entrar.

No se da cuenta de cuánto se está haciendo por él, porque después de todo, él sólo tiene seis; él sólo sabe que él es muy feliz.

Y que le encanta Japón.

 **-Fin del capítulo 3-**

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	2. A de Asombro

**N/T:** ¡Otro capítulo! Vuelvo a pedir perdón por los errores ortográficos o cosas así!

 **N / A:** Por favor, ten en cuenta que va a haber algo de torsión de los eventos del canon a partir de ahora - ¡Recuerden que esto es un AU! - Y un poco de ajuste en la mecánica de la magia y los gustos para encajar con el universo que estoy construyendo. Así que si usted encuentra un "error con respecto al canon", bien podría ser deliberada. Además, no habrá Kaho Mizuki en esta historia, porque yo no la soporto. Ni siquiera es racional - ella simplemente se frota para que la malinterpreten. Así que, en mi AU, ella nunca conoció a Eriol durante su tiempo en Europa y no fue reclutado para su gran plan para Sakura (y es su padre en el Santuario el que ayuda a Sakura en la captura de la tarjeta Laberinto).

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí y Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

"Diálogos"

 **Nombres de las cartas Clow**

 **2.- A de asombro**

Harry ha estado en Japón durante cuatro meses y medio, cuando se encuentra con su primera tarjeta.

Su clase está en un viaje de campo, visitando el acuario, cuando algo va mal durante el espectáculo de pingüinos: de repente hay remolinos inexplicables y el pingüino y la entrenadora están atrapados en lo que Harry sólo se puede describir como cuerdas de un remolino de agua.

Harry ve a un hombre joven muy alto, bronceado que, a juzgar por su uniforme, trabaja en el acuario, salta sin miedo al agua para salvar al pingüino y mientras todo el mundo mira el rescate con asombro, él se queda preguntándose si él es el único que puede ver la extraña criatura azul con los ojos de color azul oscuro y la malvada sonrisa con colmillos que está seguro es la causa de todo. Después de todo, no es un comportamiento normal para el agua y es la criatura que está haciendo girar esas hebras de cuerda líquidas.

Se sube en el alféizar de la ventana de la pantalla para verla mejor, con las palmas y la nariz pegada al cristal: es realmente impresionante, con el largo pelo azul flotando en el agua y que tiene puntiagudas orejas de murciélago que salen de una pequeña cara preciosa y escamas oscuras que cubren la frente. No tiene piernas, en su lugar una cola de agua y cuando está mirando a Harry, se disuelve en la piscina, desapareciendo, sólo para reformarse de nuevo y provocar otro peligroso remolino, todo el rato riendo con su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

El joven lucha con el remolino que atrapa al pingüino, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la cuerda hilado de agua y tirando haciendo el círculo más grande y más grande hasta que se adelgaza y se rompe y Harry está sorprendido de lo fuerte y valiente que debe ser.

La criatura de agua vuelve a gruñir y se disuelve de nuevo y se mueve en remolinos como un tobogán o una serpiente rápida y Harry no quiere que desaparezca y ruega en voz baja, deseando que él estuviera en el agua, donde podría ir tras ella, y de repente el cristal de la caja ya no está allí y una ola imponente del agua se derrumba sobre los espectadores, empapando a todos ellos, incluso cuando Harry se cae hacia adelante en la piscina.

Todo el mundo está llorando y gritando y entran en pánico y nadie presta atención a Harry, excepto el valiente salvador de pingüinos, pero el niño no se da cuenta de que sus ojos marrones oscuros se estrechan cuando él nota el extraño comportamiento del agua y comienza a nadar de nuevo hacia la piscina del acuario.

Harry no tiene miedo en absoluto - que ha aprendido a nadar bien y se mueve rápidamente a través del agua, al igual que Shimizu-sensei le ha enseñado, demasiado curioso y fascinado para hacer otra cosa que seguir a la criatura extraña que nada hasta que logra agarrar un mechón del agua - que se siente más sólido y más frío de lo que espera y se reforma en una delgada muñeca azul.

La criatura acuática dispara un vistazo a él, mirando furiosa, sus pequeños dientes puntiagudos se encuentran amenazadoramente, pero Harry no puede sentir nada que signifique que ella es peligrosa realmente y solo parpadea, luego patalea por sí mismo y sale fuera de la superficie del agua, tomando una respiración profunda.

"¿Por qué eres tan malo?" le pregunta con toda la ingenuidad de un niño, mirando fijamente al agua con un extraño sentimiento, donde la criatura se ha disuelto una vez más. "Los peces son capaces de vivir y respirar en el agua, pero la gente necesita aire para respirar, ¿sabes?"

La criatura gruñe a él, el agua nuevamente bajo su control, y silba sin hacer ruido; Harry se siente extraño, inseguro de si es para hablar o no, porque es más como un sentimiento que las palabras reales, tiene la idea de que no se preocupa por la gente y sólo quiere divertirse, y eso es bueno, la suficiente comunicación para que él argumente.

Así que mira a la derecha de nuevo: "Si haces daño al pobre pingüino, van a estar enfadado y no te permitirán venir aquí y a continuación, ¡no tendrás diversión en absoluto!"

La criatura silba y lucha, pero el agarre de Harry es firme incluso si lo que está sosteniendo se siente terriblemente extraño.

"Además, ¡este no es el lugar adecuado para jugar en el agua!" exclama con seriedad y luego continúa en un tono engreído, sacudiendo el dedo a la extraña criatura: "Si quieres ir a nadar para la diversión, usted debe ir a la piscina, donde todo el mundo siempre puede mantenerse a salvo en el agua y no debes NUNCA ir adentro si no hay un adulto cerca para vigilarte. ¡Eso es lo que Shimizu-sensei dice!" concluye en un tono de complicidad amistosa.

La criatura, se da cuenta que sus luchas son en vano, se mantiene flotando y haciendo pucheros.

Harry tiene una idea y aclara: "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo esta tarde que tengo natación en el club después de la escuela? Habrá muchos niños para que juegues con ellos y la piscina es lo más adecuado para nadar, no como aquí en el acuario. ¡Vamos, que va a ser divertido!" suplica y extiende una mano en invitación.

La criatura acuosa ladea la cabeza y se le queda mirando largo y duro, y luego, para su absoluta sorpresa, se desvanece en un remolino de suspensión de gotas que brillan y en su lugar hay una tarjeta.

Es grande, hermosa, del tipo que Harry nunca ha visto. Por un lado hay una imagen adornada de la criatura, con su nombre, extrañamente en inglés, en un pequeño cuadro en la parte inferior: **El Agua** , Harry descifra lentamente. En la parte posterior, de un rico y hermoso color rojo, hay un símbolo de oro muy extraño y complicado, que Harry decide inmediatamente debe ser un círculo mágico porque se ve tan cool, con una banda que encierra una estrella de doce picos y un sol de fuego en el medio y un círculo más pequeño justo dentro de uno más grande con una luna en ella.

Harry gira la tarjeta de una a otra mano, hipnotizado por su extraña belleza, apenas notando que el agua a su alrededor ha estado fluyendo lejos constantemente y apenas llega a la cintura ahora y su nivel sigue bajando.

Una sombra cae sobre él y Harry se sobresalta por la Aparicio repentina, demasiado paralizado para ocultar la Tarjeta, y jadea.

Es el joven alto que ha salvado el pingüino y él está con el ceño fruncido. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro separado en el lado izquierdo, y los ojos de color marrón oscuro que escrutan a Harry muy atentamente, ignorando el agua que gotea de su uniforme y el de Harry.

Harry palidece, recuerdos de los comentarios de sus parientes hacen de él. Lo que acaba de ocurrir _no es normal_ , está seguro, y él está temeroso de la reacción de este joven con el ceño fruncido. Él no quiere que él le grite a Harry por ser un bicho raro.

Pero el joven alto suaviza su mirada frente a su miedo y pasa la mano por el pelo desordenado de Harry, de forma rápida, con suavidad. Harry se sorprende.

"Ten cuidado" dice el joven con sencillez.

Harry asiente en silencio: "Sí, señor."

"Y mantente a salvo", el joven hace un guiño a él y luego se vuelve a Masago-sensei que se está corriendo para comprobar a Harry y se ve muy preocupado.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse", el joven le asegura, "no estaba más que muy cerca del agua... tiene un pequeño susto, es todo..."

"¡Usted lo salvó!" exclama el profesor, y brota en un torrente de palabras sobre su valentía y amabilidad y le da las gracias una y otra vez.

El joven lo lleva con paciencia y se mueve un poco para cubrir a Harry, quien se apresura a deslizar la tarjeta de distancia para que pase desapercibido, todo el tiempo preguntando quién es el extraño hombre de pelo oscuro y por qué le ayuda, y si vio realmente la extraña ¿criatura-tarjeta?

Más tarde, de vuelta a la escuela, un horrible pensamiento golpea a Harry y él rápidamente saca la tarjeta y con cuidado, con lenta precisión, escribe su nombre en él, cada letra marcada claramente, para que Dudley no sea capaz de robarlo. Ojalá.

Él planea mantenerlo oculto de todos modos, sólo para estar seguro, pero su nombre en ella lo hace sentir mejor.

Hay un breve destello de magia cuando completa la 'y' de su nombre pero él no entiende lo que es y no le presta ninguna atención.

No le dice a nadie y nadie lo nota; al igual que nadie se da cuenta de que **El Agua** va esa tarde a la piscina, cuando Harry le invita a jugar con él, como había prometido, y se divierten juntos.

La criatura acuática no gruñe más y sus ojos son más suaves y más ligero mientras chapotea con Harry y bucea bajo y sobre el agua.

Harry está feliz de que nadie parece verla. Es como tener un secreto para sí mismo, y aún mejor, este secreto es también un amigo.

Es brillante.

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	3. R de Resolución

**N/T:** He aquí otro más, espero lo disfruten, en algunos casos hago pequeñas modificaciones del inglés que yo considero necesarias para que se entienda mejor. Si algo no se explica bien, los comentarios son recibidos.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí y Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

"Diálogos"

 **Nombres de las cartas Clow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3.- R de Resolver**

Harry juega con **El Agua** a menudo a partir de entonces, no sólo cuando está nadando, sino siempre que haya agua, ya sea de aspersores o charcos o incluso las duchas en los vestuarios.

Él nunca se da cuenta de cómo el joven que le ayudó en el acuario está manteniendo un ojo sobre él, incluso teniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la piscina con el fin de ver cómo estaba y la extraña criatura de agua sobre una base regular.

Sus agudos ojos oscuros observan lo mucho que habla con la criatura- tarjeta y él está un poco preocupado de que este niño extraño está conviviendo tan libremente con algo mágico, pero ningún daño parece venir de ello, por lo que sólo sigue viendo, exactamente igual que hace con su pequeño monstruo también conocida como su hermana y su negocio de la magia.

Cuando, en algún momento después, Harry se encuentra con una niña pequeña, linda con un sombrero como los bufones, que monta una nube y tiene una joya en forma de gota en la frente y es todo de color azul claro, **El Agua** está fuera y que se divierten en la lluvia de los aspersores y es simplemente natural para invitar al nuevo amigo a unirse a ellos en un juego de atrapadas ( **N/T** : o te pille, no sé cómo lo conozcan) en los que no se les permite moverse a excepción de un charco al siguiente.

Harry es bastante seguro de que **El Agua** conoce a la otra criatura extraña después de todo y la niña azul va junto con ellos en su juego muy agradable y pronto su hermana gemela de color morado claro se les une y que se unen entre ellas para hacer que Harry se tropiece en los charcos, mientras que **El Agua** le ayuda a perseguirlas. Los dos nuevos amigos son a la vez suaves, juguetones y un poco traviesos y pronto todos están riendo juntos.

Cuando Harry se da cuenta de que está a punto de llegar tarde a clases y apresura a **El Agua** para llegar, las tres criaturas se transforman en tarjetas y flotan en sus manos. Él se ríe y se encoge de hombros, mirando con deleite el extraño símbolo en el reverso de las tarjetas que es de color rojo y las bonitas imágenes en su parte frontal y los nombres escritos elegantemente " **La Lluvia** y **La Nube"** y luego se apresura a la escuela y enseguida se asegura de poner su nombre en sus nuevos Card-Amigos **(1*)** tan pronto como él está en su escritorio.

Él está un poco sorprendido y un poco triste cuando las dos hermanas traviesas desaparecen a los pocos días y **El Agua** simplemente se ríe de él cuando le pregunta acerca de ellos; pero después de un tiempo regresan y traen a otro amigo junto con ellas y pronto esto se convierte en una especie de rutina.

Algunos de los más nuevos son dulces y agradables, como **Las Burbujas** , que a veces tiene una cola azul como una sirena y a veces las piernas azules y siempre lleva puesto un collar de gema azul junto con algunas perlas atadas alrededor de su cabeza burbujeante y le gusta hacerse útil con la limpieza de las cosas; o **La Nieve** , que frunce el ceño con altivez a Harry al principio, pero cambia de actitud pronto porque infantilmente exclama que ella es "tan bonita", con su piel blanca y cabello hermoso y su muy tradicional kimono blanco y azul, con el collar de carámbanos, y "tan genial" para todos los juegos divertidos que se pueden jugar con su ayuda: la elegante Señorita-tarjeta hace que el invierno sea lo mejor en la corta vida de Harry, y él ni siquiera le importa lo terriblemente fría que es de tanto jugar en la nieve.

A veces, sin embargo, las criatura-tarjetas recién llegados son de mal humor, como **La Niebla** , que **El Agua** tiene para atrapar en una jaula de remolino para que Harry pueda gritar a través de la niebla verde que está comiéndose las cosas antes de que se vea por primera vez en una mujer meditando con los ojos grandes debajo de un tatuaje azul extraño en su frente, y luego, después de que él promete mostrarle algunos lugares ocultos en los callejones cercanos al bloque de apartamentos de los Dursley, donde ella puede estar al acecho sin que nadie la moleste, y ella le envía sus sentimientos en acuerdo acerca de no dañar las cosas más, se convierte en una bonita tarjeta; o **Congelar** , que es muy agresivo con sus armas heladas y es capaz de congelar incluso a **El Agua** , aunque los trucos de **La Niebla** lo confunden al crear un manto de niebla y luego Harry lo encanta una vez con su entusiasmo y sus súplicas para que le enseñara cómo ser "astuto y frío en la batalla" como ella, lo que hace que la criatura parecida a un pez koi gigante se haga añicos el hielo y se convierta en una tarjeta que le da al niño un sentimiento de acuerdo presuntuoso.

El más difícil de ganar es **La Tormenta** , que es una joven elfo muy potente y agresiva con el pelo rizado hasta la longitud del hombro y una armadura que se ve asombrosa y no parece que le guste Harry casi nada, yendo tan lejos como para convocar un enorme tornado contra él y Hideaki-sensei una noche mientras el profesor está encaminando a Harry a casa.

Afortunadamente el joven del acuario está allí, esta vez con el uniforme de un restaurant de comida rápida que está cerca de ahí, y ayuda a Hideaki-sensei fuera de la tormenta mientras **La Nube** y **La Lluvia** distraen a la elfo iracunda y Harry dirige a **El Agua** de vuelta en el ojo de la tormenta, lo que la obligó a transformarse en una tarjeta.

Esa noche Harry se entera de que el nombre del joven es Kinomoto Touya **(2** ***)** y que no vive muy lejos del apartamento de los Dursley y que es bastante agradable cuando él quiere ser.

A Harry seguro le gusta cómo le alborota el pelo antes de irse, al igual que lo hizo en el acuario.

Las cosas cambian un poco después de que Harry se encuentra a **La Ola** salpicando suavemente alrededor de **El Agua** , una tarde durante su clase de natación y se lo lleva, junto con todos los demás cuando se transforma.

 **La nube** y **La Lluvia** no van por su cuenta más y por un tiempo, Harry se pregunta si han encontrado a todos sus extraños amigos ya.

Pero un domingo que se escapa en la madrugada porque quiere ir al parque que los niños de la escuela siempre están hablando y él llega tan pronto que el lugar está vacío de gente, pero no desierto.

Él encuentra un conejo de peluche rosa de aspecto extraño con largas orejas caídas, y él está seguro de que es igual que todos sus Card-amigos. Es difícil acorralarlo sin embargo porque está rebotando continuamente alrededor; finalmente, **La Ola** ayuda a Harry atrapando su atención empapándolo en pleno salto, después de lo cual parece asustado y el niño, arrepentido, lo abraza y acaricia para calmarlo hasta que se transforma en la tarjeta de **Salto**.

Después en un tiempo un pájaro blanco gigante con un cuello largo y pico cortó, seguido por un gran globo con alas blancas que le gusta hacer que las cosas floten.

El pájaro hace que los ojos de Harry se iluminan y él lo engatusa y entonces con dulces palabras a la criatura le deja montar para un corto vuelo. Toma a Harry casi nada de tiempo para lanzar en un juego en el que él y el pájaro vuela después de que todos los objetos que levitan, y cuando están cerca los captura, que toma muy poco tiempo porque Harry es bastante bueno en este juego, **El Vuelo** y **El Flote** felizmente unen a sus otras tarjetas también.

Cuando sus compañeros de escuela llegan, se encuentran con que él está tomando una siesta tranquilamente bajo un árbol, cansados pero felices, todos sus Card-amigos seguros escondido en su bolsillo.

Todo el rato Harry no se da cuenta de cómo Touya cuida de él y no se da cuenta lo raro que es que siempre está cerca de él "por casualidad", aunque siempre saluda al joven alto felizmente.

También no sabe nada de cómo la hermana pequeña de Touya, Sakura, va sobre la captura de las tarjetas también y a diferencia de él, ella tiene una idea clara de qué y por qué y cómo.

Sakura, tampoco tiene ni idea de la existencia de Harry o del hecho de que él ya ha capturado tantas tarjetas como ella.

Keroberos tiene sospechas, sin embargo.

Hay tarjetas que Sakura no está encontrando, las que sólo coge un toque antes de que desaparezcan. Eso no está bien, no debería estar sucediendo.

Al principio se piensa que tal vez es el mocoso, pero al igual que todos los Li que ha conocido, éste también tiene un gran ego y una boca aún más grande y si tenía esa cantidad de tarjetas, estaría regodeándose en ello. Además, la cálida personalidad de Sakura es lento pero seguro y le gana otra vez. Van a estar trabajando juntos antes de que el mocoso lo sepa.

No, la única explicación es que alguien más debe estar en la recopilación de las tarjetas.

Detrás del el comportamiento, tal vez, un poco bullicioso amante de la diversión y, admite, infantil, Keroberos es inteligente, agudo y perceptivo y toma sus responsabilidades como Guardián de las tarjetas muy en serio.

También es mucho más observador de lo que las personas le dan el crédito correspondiente.

No le llevó mucho tiempo para averiguar sobre Harry y él propone la causa de observarlo cuidadosamente. Y sus interacciones con las tarjetas que ya tiene. Y con los que se encuentra.

No le gustan las conclusiones que extrae, porque Sakura ha crecido con él y ella es un buen amigo, como si nunca hubiera esperado encontrar, pero no se puede negar lo que ve y lo que siente.

Sigue a Harry toda la noche de la gran fiesta en el Santuario Tsukimine, mientras que Sakura está preocupado con Yukito, oculto a la vista pero pagando fuerte atención a las acciones del niño, y su decisión se toma cuando Harry captura a **El Resplandor.**

Esa es una tarjeta peculiar, sin gran magia propia, lo que significa que aquellos que sólo buscan las tarjetas por su poder no van a ser capaz de atraparlo. Keroberos resopla cuando el mocoso Li ni siquiera se dio cuenta que, a pesar de caminar justo debajo de él, y él suspira cuando ve que Sakura se da cuenta, pero es demasiado distraído con Yukito y la confesión que está decidido a hacer con él esta noche. Aunque Keroberos sonríe con indulgencia a eso, él sabe que no le resultará más allí cuando vuelva como ella misma ha prometido.

Harry la ve de inmediato y se escapa del grupo de los compañeros de clase con los que está bajo el árbol donde cientos de pequeñas luces brillantes que se asemejan a luciérnagas están relucientes, girando alrededor y alrededor con ojos enormes y cautivados.

Él aplaude con deleite cuando las diminutas esferas brillantes que flotan suavemente a su alrededor, tocando el suelo con suavidad como los pétalos de la flor de cerezo, y luego le pregunta en voz baja: "Eres tan bonita ¿Te puedo llevar a casa conmigo?"

La pequeña hada con la cola brillante ni siquiera dudó antes de convertirse en una tarjeta brillante y flotar hasta donde sus manos están esperando.

Kero observa mientras Harry escribe su nombre en él y luego, para sorpresa de El Guardián, introduce a las tarjetas que ya tiene, charlando con ellos escondiéndose en unos arbustos.

Keroberos regresa con un ceño fruncido casa.

Él asalta la nevera por algo dulce, a continuación, se lanza en una batalla feroz contra su personaje favorito de videojuegos, pero no sirve de nada, no puede concentrarse.

Keroberos no le gusta el mocoso Li ni un poco, pero este niño Inglés es intrigante. Tan poderoso, tan joven. A Kero le recuerda a Clow mucho y él ni siquiera sabe por qué, porque conocía su personalidad, y no son nada igual.

Sin embargo no puede negar que su magia es fuerte y lo más importante, a las tarjetas les gusta él. Eso es quizás lo más preocupante, pero al mismo tiempo, más prometedor.

Bien.

Cuando llegue el momento de que Yue sea el juez, que presentará a los dos - Sakura y Harry.

Él aún espera que Sakura se convierte en La Maestra de las tarjetas porque ha crecido unido y realmente se preocupa por la duendecilla rosa, pero será Yue, al final, él que va a decidir por él.

Con una decisión hecha, Kero se remonta a su videojuego.

 **-Fin del capítulo 3** **-**

 **Aclaraciones:**

1* me decidí dejarlo como Card-Amigos porque no me gustaba como sonaba carta-amigos o amigos-carta. Pero si no les gusta pueden referirse a ellos como deseen.

2* recuerden que los nombres en japonés se dan de apellido al nombre. Y casi siempre se refieren a unos a otros por el apellido.

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	4. D de Descubrimiento

**N/T:** He aquí otro más, espero lo disfruten, en algunos casos hago pequeñas modificaciones del inglés que yo considero necesarias para que se entienda mejor. Si algo no se explica bien, los comentarios son recibidos. Una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar pero tengo todo mi día ocupado por que tengo servicio y estoy haciendo mi tesis y trabajo y me vuelvo loca en mis ratos libres, en fin espero lo disfruten C:

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

"Diálogos"

 **Nombres de las cartas Clow**

 **4\. D de Descubrimientos**

La primavera llega, y el nuevo año escolar comienza antes de que Harry se de cuenta de ello. Los maestros ayudan a elegir nuevos clubes, lo que influye sutilmente para que su horario es, una vez más lleno y que puede mantener un ojo en él y asegurarse de que este bien cuidado.

Él está muy feliz por hacer la prueba para el equipo de corredores de pista y unirse al club de coro de recoger en sus esfuerzos en cuestión, pero Touya, quien todavía está manteniendo un ojo sobre él, se enfrenta a ellos al respecto.

Hay un poco de confrontación porque quieren saber lo que posiblemente podría ser su interés en el muchacho, pero Touya es un estudiante modelo, después de todo y bien conocido y querido y además, tiene un montón de sus propias observaciones para añadir a la de ellos, a pesar de que mantiene cuidadosamente en secreto todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, así que al final, ellos aceptan que sólo quiere ayudar y lo atraen a sus planes.

Dentro de sí mismo, reitera su promesa de mantener un ojo en el niño extraño con el mismo poder que su hermana tiene - no es que los profesores saben eso, por supuesto, pero él lo hace, y eso es suficiente.

Mientras tanto, Harry se enfrentó a una pequeña crisis.

Su clase de kendo está preparando un grupo de trece años de edad para la prueba de su primer dan, y de repente, Toshi-senpai, el mejor de ellos, comienza a atacar al azar a sus amigos. Él también está mostrando habilidades increíblemente buenas, superando incluso Isao-shishiou, que es un maestro de la espada, pero lo que hace todo completamente aterrador, es la aburrida mirada muerta en sus ojos, como si algo más está en control de su cuerpo.

Harry es tan asustado como todos sus amigos del club y no sabe qué hacer, hasta que se da cuenta de que la espada de práctica que es supuestamente de madera de Toshi-senpai está cortando a través de cualquier cosa, incluso de metal. ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

Entonces, algo increíble sucede: Li-senpai, un chico mayor que se ha unido al club después de transferirse a la escuela de Harry desde Hong Kong, se escapa y cuando regresa, él tiene una espada increíble en sus manos. Los ojos de Harry se vuelven amplios, porque lo que está esgrimiendo no es una espada Habiki roma utilizado para las pantallas de kata, sino un verdadero, imponente y parece ser el único capaz de desviar varios golpes de la espada que corta todo de Toshi-senpai con relativa facilidad.

Li-senpai es muy bueno y los dardos alrededor de su oponente con gracia poderosa, pero a pesar de que puede mantenerse al día con el muchacho poseído, que está cortando las cosas a la izquierda y derecha, no parece ser capaz de detenerlo.

Harry asintió levemente a sí mismo, entonces se deslizo silenciosamente, pasando desapercibido, mientras le susurra a sus Card-Amigos, pidiendo ayuda: bajo sus instrucciones apenas audibles, **La Tormenta** sonríe maliciosamente y convoca a una tormenta que distrae a todo el mundo, sobre todo cuando Harry envía a **La lluvia** y **La Ola** para soplar las ventanas y abrirlas para que el elfo malvado no pueda suscitar el caos dentro del dojo con su ayuda; mientras tanto **la niebla** ciega a los dos combatientes y los separa y luego **Congelar** atrapa rápidamente al muchacho poseído por lo que Harry, con la ayuda de **El Salto,** puede arrebatar la extraña espada de sus dedos congelados, ocultándose rápidamente detrás de la nube.

Frunciendo el ceño a la cosa en sus manos ferozmente cuando siente alguna influencia extranjera en su mente y él silba "Deja de hacer eso!" con tanta furia que sus manos empiezan a temblar, entonces brilla intensamente y sale una tarjeta, que cae al suelo.

De pronto Harry se siente agotado.

Todas las demás **Cartas** caen al suelo, así como el poder para sostenerlos se drena fuera de él, de repente, y todo lo que Harry puede hacer es recogerlas a todos y ponerlas en su bolsillo, mientras que todo el mundo sigue siendo confuso y desorientado.

Él es tan terriblemente cansado después, apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Isao-shishiou teme que él ha estado atrapado en la tormenta y posiblemente herido y rápidamente se lo lleva a la enfermera de la escuela, que se alarmó cuando simplemente se queda dormido en ella. Ella está convencida de que debe tener una conmoción cerebral y decide llevarlo a un hospital cercano, porque sabe que sus parientes no son dignos de confianza y la enfermería de la escuela no es lo suficientemente bueno.

Harry duerme todo ese día y no oye a Li y a Sakura y a su discusión agitada sobre la **Carta** que causó estragos, pero luego desapareció, porque Li está en lo cierto que la ha sentido, pero ahora no está en cualquier parte para ser encontrado y que es preocupante; Tampoco escuchar los chismes salvajes que se intercambian alrededor de la escuela, porque los padres de Toshi-senpai han sido llamados por su comportamiento extraño y todo tipo de teorías extrañas están siendo intercambiados entre los estudiantes; y él no sabe que Touya se entera por casualidad de que su hermana ha sido herido en la tormenta y que está más allá de lo preocupado.

Cuando se despierta en una cama blanca extraña, Touya está sentado a su lado y deslumbrante. Harry se contrae de nuevo en la almohada, pero el joven está teniendo nada de eso y Harry no tiene más remedio que decirle todo lo que ha hecho.

Para su sorpresa, Touya se calma un poco cuando la historia sigue y pone dos y dos juntos. Él se sintió aliviado de que Harry no está herido. Harry por su parte está sorprendido de que no sólo Touya no le hizo daño en absoluto, sino que ni siquiera grita ni nada. Él sólo le calma y le explica que usar demasiada magia a la vez es peligroso y debe ser más cuidadoso.

Harry está con los ojos abiertos, porque en algún nivel, él sabe lo que hace es magia, es obvio lo que sus Card-Amigos lo son, pero aun así es sorprendente escuchar a un adulto diciendo eso con tanta naturalidad y él todavía no está del todo seguro que está bien que él pueda hacer lo que hace.

Él está en demasiada sorpresa para objetar cuando Touya exige ver su última adquisición y simplemente se lo muestra al joven mayor, sorprendido de ver que la imagen es de una hermosa espada con empuñadura alada, atada por muchas cadenas, que es un poco triste piensa.

Touya frunce el ceño con ferocidad en la tarjeta y luego mira a Harry a los ojos y le hace prometer que no va a usar esa tarjeta en absoluto: "Quiero que continúes con tus lecciones de kendo y quiero que las tomes en serio", dice a Harry en voz muy sensata "y yo no quiero que utilices esta tarjeta a menos que haya ganado al menos el primer dan. Es demasiado peligroso, podrías lastimarte o lastimar a otros. ¿Queda claro?"

Harry asiente frenéticamente y Touya casi-pero-no del todo sonríe y se levanta para irse, revolviendo el pelo de Harry cariñosamente antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Harry sonríe, todavía un poco aturdido, y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando ve que Touya le ha dejado una pequeña bolsa de daifuku variados, sus golosinas favoritas.

 **-Fin del capítulo 4-**

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	5. C de Cautivante

**N/T:** He aquí otro más, espero lo disfruten, en algunos casos hago pequeñas modificaciones del inglés que yo considero necesarias para que se entienda mejor. Si algo no se explica bien, los comentarios son recibidos.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí y Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

"Diálogos"

 **Nombres de las cartas Clow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5\. C de Cautivante**

La vida de Harry continua y él ahora está casi acostumbrado a los extraños giros que puede llevar gracias a sus Card-Amigos.

A pesar de esto, él está seriamente impactado cuando los mejores cantantes en el coro de la escuela pierden todos su voz a la vez, porque a diferencia de todos los demás, que piensan que es una enfermedad, él puede ver a la chica rosada con orejas largas como plumas y pelo ondulado, que se esconde en las esquinas y se ríe locamente. Él está seguro de que es por su culpa.

Ni él, ni sus Card-Amigos puede conseguir que la chica testaruda devuelva las voces que está robando y sin embargo, al final, ella incluso roba la voz de Harry, que en realidad es terriblemente frustrante.

El niño cae al suelo en un salón de clases fuera del camino y abraza sus rodillas y llora en silencio porque está enojado con la chica tonta y frustrado por su incapacidad para producir cualquier ruido vocal y un poco asustado de que él va a ser un mudo por siempre y mientras él está allí solo, otra joven se acerca, ésta con un vestido azul y lavanda que se asemeja a la parte delantera de un instrumento de cuerda y el tocado azul-lavanda que le recuerda a una clave musical.

Ella es muy tímida y fácilmente ahuyentada por movimientos bruscos, pero Harry le engatusa de nuevo a él, luchando contra su frustración por haber perdido su voz, y que finalmente se sienta junto a él y trata de consolarlo cantándole una pequeña canción. Cuando Harry reconoce la voz de Tomoyo-senpai, el cantante más talentoso en la escuela, él se sorprende de todo, más aún cuando ve a la chica de rosa molesta y deslizarse más cerca desde detrás de una puerta, fascinado por el canto de la criatura lavanda.

Las dos chicas comienzan un dúo con la misma voz y Harry en realidad no sabe qué hacer para conseguir su voz de vuelta, o la de todos los demás para el caso, pero él no quiere que desaparezcan en alguna parte, así que cortésmente aplaude por su gran desempeño.

Ellas se vuelven brillantes por la alabanza y para su sorpresa, se transforman en tarjetas, y cuando escribe su nombre en **La Voz** , de repente se puede hablar de nuevo: se ríe a carcajadas ante el panorama.

Él está mucho menos sorprendido cuando ve a una astuta criatura azul con largas orejas de conejo, increíblemente rápida que pasa por su lado a exceso de velocidad, en la pista de corredores una tarde; él esta frustrado sin embargo, después de darse cuenta de que es demasiado rápida y no la puede atrapar y su frustración crece con su huida, hasta que llega a una pared de todos los lugares, y de repente se encuentra en la azotea, con la criatura corriendo directamente a sus brazos.

Es rápido para acariciarlo y la promesa de que pueden correr juntos todos los días, siempre y cuando no cause ningún problema y cuando se transforma, escribe su nombre en la tarjeta pensativamente. Él sólo puede adivinar que el viento debe haberlo cogido a mediados de salto cuando trató de lanzarse por el pequeño zorro evasivo.

Sea como fuere, **La carrera** se une a su creciente lista de Card-Amigos y Harry descubre que es de muy agradable y le gusta ser abrazado; justo lo contrario de **El sueño** , que es muy independiente y autosuficiente, como un gato.

Harry está un poco desilusionado por la actitud autosuficiente de la niña del bígaro como un hada. Ella no está interesado en jugar con él y con los demás y ella se niega a siquiera escucharlo: ella sólo va alrededor, agitando su pequeña varita y hace que la gente al azar se duerma con su polvo mágico. No tiene ni idea, por supuesto, que ella es tan enfurruñada porque está acostumbrado a trabajar en conjunto con su amigo **El Tiempo,** que ya ha sido capturado por Li, y por lo tanto no quieren ser atrapados por él; pero él descubre que es obstinado y eso lo mantiene en la caza de la criatura con la estrella en la frente y orejas grandes y emplumadas más tenazmente.

Finalmente es **El candado (o La cerradura)** que lo ayuda: se encuentra con ella por casualidad mientras él está persiguiendo a **El sueño** y queda atrapada en un aula llena de gente dormida.

Harry pacientemente intenta girar la llave de la puerta, una y otra vez, en vano, y finalmente decide que el cerrojo debe estar oxidado o algo y llama a **Las burbujas** para obtener ayuda. Está completamente sorprendido cuando un pequeño candado verde y amarillo, con temblores y pequeñas alas se aparece entre la cámara de la cerradura bajo ministraciones entusiastas de la sirenita (n/a: se refiere a Las burbujas).

Sin embargo él siempre está dispuesto a hacer nuevos amigos y **El Candado** se apresuró a ayudar a atrapar el hada berrinchuda que había estado persiguiendo en primer lugar.

Es de nuevo **El candado** que le ayuda con el caos que libera accidentalmente cuando escribe en un libro de cuentos en blanco que Masago-sensei le había dado.

Él tiene que escribir un cuento para su clase de japonés y se olvidó de hacerlo en el momento oportuno, por lo que tiene que llegar a algo en la noche, y de forma inesperada, todo lo que escribe en el hermoso libro de tapa dura se vuelve real. Pronto la habitación que comparte con Dudley está llena de pequeños monstruos viscosos y un héroe que se parece a la de **Congelar** , pero tiene una espada como de Li-senpai, y Harry tiene que mendigar a **El sueño** para mantener a sus parientes con dormidos profundamente, porque no quiere ni siquiera imaginar cuál sería su reacción a este desastre.

Afortunadamente, con la ayuda de **El candado** puede contener todo lo que vino del libro de cuentos dentro de la habitación, por lo que es sólo una cuestión de derrotar pacientemente a todos los enjambres de pequeños monstruos, que Harry hace rápidamente y eficientemente dándoles en la cabeza con el libro, y viendo la lucha del verdadero **Congelar** con el que ha creado, que es simplemente impresionante y pone estrellas de emoción en los ojos de Harry, y finalmente limpia todo con ayuda de **Las burbujas** antes de desplomarse sobre la cama, agotado más allá de lo posible, justo después de que ha escrito su nombre en **La Creación** y ha escondidos a todos sus Card-amigos de nuevo.

Los Dursley están molestos de que este aparentemente enfermo al día siguiente y no pueda ser expulsado al amanecer como de costumbre, pero Harry piensa que todo vale la pena: su juego de simulación a partir de entonces, que son mucho más interesantes y cada vez más complicados, cortesía del poder nocturno de **La Creación**.

Mientras tanto, Touya ha estado apareciendo semi-regularmente y le encamina hacia o desde la escuela charlando con él en lugar de solo mirándolo de lejos. Bueno, Harry habla, un montón de hecho. Touya es más bien el tipo silencioso, pero Harry está bastante contento charlando con él, incluso si el niño más viejo no dice mucho, y él siempre espera estos pequeños paseos con nostalgia.

Un día, Touya se presenta con un ceño oscuro en su cara y por un momento Harry está aterrorizado de que el joven de cabello oscuro está enojado con él, pero Touya es rápido para tranquilizarlo con sus murmuraciones irritadas sobre un mocoso y un juguete de felpa y como ellos no lo convencen del todo. Harry no entiende mucho de eso, pero él sabe Touya lo suficientemente bien a estas alturas de adivinar que su hermana pequeña debe estar en algún tipo de problema. Nada llega a Touya como lo hace una amenaza para el "monstruo".

Él es un poco decepcionado de que la mente de su amigo es tan claramente lejos, pero él entiende, después de todo y se queda tranquilo, preguntándose si debía empujar Touya en ir después de su hermana desde que está tan preocupado, en lugar de caminar con él. Pero Touya lo golpea con el puño y en su lugar le pide que venga con él.

Harry se le queda mirando con los ojos abiertos y Touya se encoge de hombros: "Tenía la esperanza de que uno de sus pequeños Card-amigos puedan ayudar", admite.

Harry se ilumina por la excitación. Después del episodio del hospital, que ha hablado con Touya sobre su magia un poco. Él siempre es vacilante y cauteloso y anda de puntillas ***1** sobre todo el tema, con más cuidado de lo que él utiliza cuando está puliendo las cuchillas de Isao-Shishou, pero es demasiado bueno tener a alguien tan cool y digno de confianza como Touya y que ayuda con todo. Incluso si él está asustado de que el joven podría de repente decidir que es un fenómeno después de todo.

Esto, sin embargo... para tener a Touya que no sólo tolera esta rareza suya, sino.. ¡la valora!

Después, Touya se sorprendió de lo mucho más abierto y confiado que Harry se vuelve a su alrededor, y un poco incómodo en la ligera adoración con la que Harry lo mira. Él no puede saber cuánto significa su apoyo para el niño de ojos verdes. Él tiene que reconocer sin embargo, que se siente bien para confiar en el de esa manera. Él desea que su propia pequeña hermana tonta confíe en él de esta manera, en lugar de ir por su cuenta y meterse en todo tipo de peligros.

Toma a Harry y Touya toda una tarde para localizar a la camaleónica criatura azul que aparentemente puede cambiar dos personas alrededor disparando su lengua y, al final, es el mejor amigo de Touya, Tsukishiro Yukito, quien les ayuda en vez sin darse cuenta, ya que el poder de la criatura, por alguna razón u otra no funciona en él y Harry es rápido para abalanzarse sobre ella mientras está confundido por esto.

Yukito está felizmente comiendo Pocky fresa y no se da cuenta de esto, sobre todo porque su atención es capturado por un accidente y un grito triunfal desde el interior de la casa de Touya, donde se supone que no hay nadie.

Los ojos de Touya se estrechan peligrosamente en la ventana de su hermana, así que Harry no se atreve a preguntar y permite al joven distraerse al hacer las presentaciones entre él y Yukito.

Yukito es amable y gentil y tiene la sonrisa más conmovedora que Harry ha visto. También siempre esta con hambre y tiene un diente dulce que Harry aprueba sin condiciones. A Harry le gusta todo de él, desde sus suaves ojos marrones a la manera amable que hace cuando le ofrece un pocky a él y Touya.

Touya no está en absoluto sorprendido de que Harry se lleva bien con su amigo de cabello gris casi de inmediato. Todo el mundo adora a Yuki. Es casi irritante -excepto que, por supuesto, es imposible que él este realmente enojado con su mejor amigo.

Los dos llevan a Harry a su reunión de la tarde con el grupo de estudio de inglés y luego se van por sí mismos, pero no antes de que Touya logre arrastrar a Harry a un lado y que es muy claro que no se le permite, en ningún caso, utilizar a su nuevo Card-Amigo **El Cambio** para bromas. Harry pone mala cara un poco, porque ya podía imaginar toda la diversión que pueda tener con él, pero asiente con la cabeza en aceptación.

Además, Yukito aparece al lado de ellos, curioso acerca de su tardanza, y su mera presencia desgarra una verdadera sonrisa en Harry. Es simplemente imposible estar de mal humor a su alrededor.

 **A / N:** Me tomó un tiempo para decidir qué hacer con el problema de la encanto de luna, desde que Harry es apenas de siete años, pero creo que he encontrado una manera de trabajar con él en lo último! El siguiente paso será un par de tarjetas duras y tal vez un poco de Sakura.

 **-Fin del capítulo 5-**

Nota:*1 se refiere a que es muy cuidadoso o que no quiere llamar la atención

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	6. A de Angustia

**N/T:** recuerden que hago cambios para que se entienda mejor, espero lo disfruten! Disculpen los errores y la próxima semana subiré un capítulo de mi amigo sombra.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí y Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

"Diálogos"

 **Nombres de las cartas Clow**

 **6.- A de angustia**

Es a partir de un deseo de hacer algo bueno por Yukito que Harry consigue **El dulce**.

Ha decidido que el mejor amigo de Touya realmente se merece un regalo de agradecimiento por ayudarlos, incluso si él no sabe lo que hizo y que no sabe cómo lo hizo.

Él quiere hornear algunos dango para él, pensando que podría apreciar una delicia ya que él está siempre hambriento: incluso encontró una receta que está seguro de que puede manejar y que ha tomado una hoja del libro de Touya y se ganó un poco de dinero para los ingredientes, ayudando a la amable señora mayor que vive al lado de donde compra sus comestibles.

Él tiene su oportunidad un domingo cuando los Dursley pomposamente le dicen que están tomando Dudley a un parque de diversiones muy popular. Lo encierran a cabo, por supuesto, ("así que no puede estropear el lugar cuando ellos no están vigilándolo", de acuerdo con Vernon), pero no es exactamente un problema: **El Flote** está dispuesto a ayudarlo a llegar a la ventana que Petunia ha dejado entreabierta.

Por desgracia el dango resulta más complicado de lo que parece y la salsa mitarashi no es nada como hacer tocino en el desayuno, incluso si ambos se hacen en una sartén, y pronto la cocina es un lío de harina de arroz y albóndigas de masa y salpicaduras de agua y salsa de soja pegajosa y ya ha derramado azúcar.

 **Las Burbujas** tiene un trabajo largo para limpiarlo y Harry está a punto de desesperación cuando **El Resplandor** que sale de su forma de tarjeta todo por su cuenta y guiña un ojo a Harry antes de salir corriendo lejos como una estrella fugaz en miniatura.

Harry tiene dudas, pero su brillante Card-Amigo esta pronto de vuelta y ella está llevando una pequeña hada con el pelo que hace que Harry piense en algodón de azúcar y un vestido amarillo con una falda que se parece a la crema de hojaldre.

Ella sonríe a Harry y da un movimiento de su pequeña varita linda y sus intentos a medias se convierten en bolas de masa dulce perfectamente redondos puestos ingeniosamente en brochetas y cubiertas con salsa marrón dorado. Tienen un sabor delicioso también, y la sonrisa de Harry para **El Dulce** es tan intensa que **El resplandor** tira a cabo pequeños orbes brillantes a todo para que coincida con la sonrisa de Harry.

Con la ayuda del **El Dulce** el presente de Yukito resulta perfecto y Harry tiene la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa hermana pequeña de Touya, Sakura, porque es allí cuando él entrega su regalo, junto con sus amigos Li-senpai y Tomoyo-senpai, a quienes conoce desde los clubes a los que asisten juntos.

Son todos muy amables, pero Harry piensa que hay algo un poco más especial acerca de la hermana de Touya. Ella está radiante y resplandeciente, y brillante, y no es sólo su burbujeante, personalidad encantadora. Es como si hubiera una estrella dentro de ella, brillando y derramando luz blanca de su corazón.

Él la ve demasiado, y luego se sonroja con prontitud de un color rojo intenso, avergonzado.

Sakura piensa que es un cumplido muy dulce y se sonroja, así como ella le da las gracias, causando Li-senpai mirarlo con el ceño fruncido de manera espantosa, y Touya fruncirle el ceño de vuelta en el 'mocoso', y Yukito y Tomoyo reír a sí mismos de la pareja.

Pero Kero, en el bolsillo de Sakura donde está escondido, mira atentamente al chico de ojos verdes y sonríe . Ahora que Harry indican que él puede sentir la tarjeta escondido en el corazón de Sakura, que había pasado por alto antes.

El chico es bueno.

Su decisión de presentar a los dos al Juicio se refuerza.

A pesar de su creciente respeto a Harry, sin embargo, Keroberos no quiere particularmente presentarse a sí mismo al niño. Él está muy encariñado con Sakura y casi parece una traición para ir a algún otro que es, en efecto, su rival.

De todos modos no tiene otra opción cuando Sakura falla en la captura de la ilusión y se enreda en su trampa.

Como Kero bien sabe, la ilusión es una tarjeta agresiva con mente propia que incluso él y Clow Reed tenían problemas para controlarlo a veces. No tiene ningún reparo en intentar matar a Sakura por atraer a ella sobre un barranco con una imagen de su madre muerta.

Es una elección aterradoramente astuta para una ilusión. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Keroberos es incapaz de salvar a Sakura, porque ella es tan feliz al ver a su madre otra vez que ella lo rechaza de plano, su magia actuar sobre su fuerte deseo a pesar del terrible peligro en que la pone.

Sakura tiene que ser salvado por Yukito, quien por suerte pasa a estar allí justo a tiempo para atraparla, pero Kero es demasiado preocupado de simplemente dejarla ir en contra de la peligrosa Tarjeta de nuevo. En su lugar, se presenta al final de la reunión del Club de Coro de Harry, en su forma actual, para decirle al niño la verdad sobre lo que todo está pasando.

Harry no sabe lo que es más sorprendente, que un pequeño oso de peluche amarillo con orejas grandes y pequeñas alas blancas se refería a él - no sólo dándole sentimientos parecidos a los que sus Card-amigos le dan, sino en realidad el uso de palabras - o de todo lo que Keroberos es diciendo.

Clow Reed y la creación de las tarjetas, la mezcla de Magia Oriental y Occidental, el libro y el sello y la Selección, siendo un Cardcaptor y Sakura-chan ser uno también. La cabeza de Harry está girando y que apenas pueden entender lo que está escuchando.

Que todo esto está siendo contada por un juguete de peluche que hace movimientos cada vez más frenéticos en el aire sólo hace que sea muy surrealista para describirlo en palabras.

Él está confundido y abrumado y cuando Kero le ordena en términos muy claros para ir a ayudar a Sakura contra la ilusión, es demasiado aturdida para hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Cuando los dos finalmente rastrear Sakura abajo, la chica está siendo engañado otra vez y todo lo que Harry puede pensar en hacer es saltar en entre ella y el modelo del caleidoscopio que asoma brillante justo al lado de la orilla. Al instante se puede ver a una mujer que le sonreía y le agitando más. Se congela.

No recuerda si Kero le ha dicho cómo funciona esta Tarjeta o qué hacer al respecto, pero de todos modos, él está demasiado perdido en los sonidos de su corazón de repente golpeando su pecho como para centrarse.

Ella es una mujer muy guapa, con el pelo rojo oscuro y ojos verdes. Exactamente igual que los de Harry. Y luego hay un delgado hombre alto de pelo negro y camina hacia ella y rodeando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y él también sonríe y lo saluda, y su pelo es salvaje y desordenado, al igual que el de Harry, y el chico sabe.

"¿Mamá?" susurra, "¿Papá?" y ya está tomando un paso involuntariamente, y luego otro, incluso si algo en el fondo de su mente está gritando que no son reales, porque son lo suficientemente bueno para su deseo desesperado, y están ahí, y sonriendo, y ¡oh tan cerca! , y Harry no puede mirar lo suficiente.

Pero su llegada ha conmocionado a Sakura de su estado hechizado por fin y se oye la verdad: "Si usted fuera realmente mi madre... ¡que no haría nada que me pondría en peligro!"

Antes de que pueda tener su mente sobre eso, ella está decidida girando y señalando con una vara de color rosa brillante y preparándose frente a la aparición, su voz confiada y gritar una orden para que la criatura "vuelva a su verdadera forma" y la ilusión se funde en una luz agudamente blanca y se absorbe lentamente en forma de tarjeta que brilla intensamente bajo el que la vara de Sakura apunta.

Harry se estremece un poco cuando oye la chica llama a **La Ilusión** 'Carta Clow'. Todo es real entonces, lo que dijo el juguete de peluche.

Las acciones de Sakura son diferentes a cualquier reunión Harry que ha tenido con sus propios Card-Amigos y él piensa que él entendía ahora por qué Keroberos los llama 'Cardcaptors'. Sin duda, es una captura, lo que acaba de hacer, y bastante espectacular en eso.

Harry se siente temblar y el susurró de Kero con urgentes súplicas de no dejar que Sakura sepa de su condición como Cardcaptor no ayudan. Él parece estar perdido y confundido para Sakura y ella avergonzada intenta explicar lo que pasó sin revelar su secreto más de lo que cree que ha hecho. Es solo por Yukito que aparece inesperadamente que se rompe el momento incómodo, haciendo que Sakura y Harry se relajen en su presencia y los helados que les compra a ambos son muy apreciados.

Harry, aunque no puede superarlo todo y pasa la noche siendo atormentado por pesadillas confusas, por lo que al día siguiente se busca a Touya, donde él está trabajando en una caballeriza a las afueras de Tomoeda y balbucea todo para él.

No habla acerca de sus padres, aunque eso es lo que está más en su mente, porque es un tanto avergonzado de que él dejo que la tarjeta lo engañara con algo que sabe que es imposible y porque decidió a pensar en ellos nunca más ya que es demasiado doloroso; cuando llega a la parte sobre él "juguete de peluche que habla", sobre lo complicado que de repente es todo y cuan confuso y cómo siente como si alguien acabara de poner una pesada mochila en sus hombros sin pedirle permiso primero, y cómo se siente como si estuviera corriendo en círculos porque no se puede averiguar si es él quien está haciendo todo mal, o tal vez Sakura lo es, o lo que ...

Él exclama todo y siente que se está haciendo a sí mismo cada vez más confusa y que ni siquiera logra explicarse con claridad.

Touya suspira y le alborota el pelo cariñosamente y le dice que no se preocupe. "Sólo tienes que ir a lo que estás acostumbrado. No estás haciendo nada mal así que no te preocupes por lo que maldito león de peluche que ha estado escondido en la habitación de mi hermana te dice."

Harry muerde sus labios y trata de replicar pero se distrae, nada menos que por Sakura aparece en el borde del bosque cercano. Ella los saluda con una sonrisa linda y hace señas antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" espeta Harry, cuya confusión agrava su angustia. "Tomoyo-senpai no estuvo en la reunión del coro hoy porque su clase está en un viaje de campo a una plantación de fresa, ¡Sakura debe estar allí también! ¿Cómo puede estar aquí, y solo?"

Touya ya ha puesto su horquilla ( **n/t:** el instrumento de madera y metal para mover la paja) abajo e ignora su overol exterior: "Vamos, tenemos que averiguar quién o qué es."

Alcanzan a ver a la figura difícil de alcanzar sin demasiados problemas y Touya suspiros en la imitación de su hermana pequeña, sonriendo oh-tan-inocente y haciéndole señas a donde puede toparse con el agujero no habría visto si él no había estado en alerta. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo manejar este lío: esto es demasiado desconcertante para su gusto.

"Yo sé que no eres Sakura", dice finalmente, mirando a la criatura en el ojo con su ceño más severo.

Los ojos de Touya se vuelven amplios y asustados y casi se estremece porque este es el rostro de su hermana pequeña y esa es una expresión que no quiere volver a ver en el.

Harry silba desde el otro lado de ella: "No hay necesidad de verse con tanto miedo", dice suavemente, "nosotros nos encargaremos de todos modos".

Eso no es lo que Touya tenía en mente, pero si es como Harry quiere manejar las cosas, está bien con él.

La criatura vacila, mirando sorprendido, pero luego cambia y una gran sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, un rostro que ahora es completamente diferente, para alivio de Touya, está enmarcado por un hermoso cabello verde y largo y con la piel casi brilla intensamente pálido y tres triángulos tatuados en la frente. Ella lleva un kimono blanco precioso y tiene un espejo con borlas a cada lado de su pecho.

"¡Oh!" exclama Harry con deleite sorprendido: "¡Usted debe ser **El espejo**!"

Ella asiente y sonríe aún más amplia y se transforma en su forma de tarjeta y Touya le resulta todo bastante increíble. Sacude la cabeza con asombro mientras Harry escribe su nombre en él y suavemente lo mete en su bolsillo con sus otros Card-Amigos.

"Un espejo", repite divertida. "Está bien. Puedes decirle que no me importa si ella aparece de vez en cuando, ¿ok?"

Harry asintió, los ojos brillantes, y vuelven a los establos juntos y, en general, Harry se siente mucho mejor.

Él no sospecha que en cuanto a su turno ha terminado, Touya marcha a casa y se enfrenta a el "maldito león de peluche" de inmediato, reprenderlo por poner su hermana y Harry en peligro y haciendo Kero sudor en la cantidad de energía irritada vertido en él por el joven iracundo.

Keroberos decide allí y luego que él no quiere enfadar a Touya nuevo. Nunca.

Harry de todas formas hace que sea un punto para visitar a Kero de vez en cuando, incluso si el Guardián le ha rogado a no revelar a Sakura la verdad, y para mantenerlo informado cuando él 'capture' una nueva tarjeta.

En rápida sucesión, se encuentra con **El Movimiento** , un espíritu travieso pero divertido, capaz de hacer desaparecer objetos de un lugar y volver a aparecer en otro, causando una gran desesperación a sus propietarios, y el deleite de Harry en el reto de buscar y atrapar las pequeñas alas que suenan y aletean a cualquier objeto que justo antes de que lo mueve; y más tarde, **La desaparición** , un pequeño duende, vestido con un traje de bufón de la corte amarillo y blanco con estampado y con un gran collar alrededor de su cuello, que conduce a Harry en un buen caza, sobre todo porque él sigue olvidando dónde está y por qué está allí, y él tiene que cantar una pequeña rima para recordarse a sí mismo de lo que está haciendo y pedir a **La Canción** que cante una y otra vez, hasta que logra robar largo sombrero de doble punta de bufón, por lo tanto convencerlo de volver a su forma de tarjeta.

La última tarjeta-criatura que Harry captura es una mariposa azul misteriosa que él caza con más desesperación que él nunca sintió antes, después de que ella le hace soñar que su mamá y papá están vivos y que viene a llevárselo. Es a la vez difícil y doloroso para él aceptar, al final, que es sólo una tarjeta-criatura y no algo que realmente pueden hacerse realidad. Él está preocupado y de mal humor por un tiempo después de la prueba entera y ni siquiera Touya puede hacerlo hablar sobre ello, y todos los esfuerzos de Sakura y Tomoyo para animarlo parece ser en vano.

Al final, es a Yukito al que le confiesa su "sueño": no puede evitarlo, realmente, hay algo en el joven sonriente y con gafas que sólo lo llama y le hace sentir relajado y feliz en su presencia, pese de sí mismo a veces. Y aunque el chico más viejo no sabe nada de aventuras mágicas de Harry y no puede entender cómo era real y que hace daño la experiencia y lo estúpido que Harry se siente por dejar que sus esperanzas se eleven cuando debería haber sabido la dura verdad, que todavía puede encontrar las palabras de comodidad para el niño herido.

"No es tonto, Harry", dice con sencillez, con su suave sonrisa. "El amor nunca lo es"

Y es suficiente para que Harry se sintiera un poco menos solo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura continúa en sus esfuerzos para recoger las tarjetas, y cuando **La Oscuridad** sumerge todo a su alrededor en las sombras de tono negro, es el recuerdo del cumplido de Harry que le ayuda a encontrar **La luz** en su corazón y sellar el par.

No pasa mucho tiempo después de eso, cuando se encuentra y sella la última tarjeta de Clow en un torneo de tiro con arco que Yukito está a punto de ganar, y Harry y Touya, que están viendo desde la barrera, están de acuerdo en que Sakura es algo bastante que ver cuando unen la gran cosa de la suciedad con ese árbol mágico que ella tiene. Por no mencionar que el juguete de peluche se convierta en una bestia, un león armado y con alas.

Y así, el tiempo para el Juicio Final viene.

 **-Fin del capítulo 6-**

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	7. P de prueba

**N/T:** recuerden que hago cambios para que se entienda mejor, espero lo disfruten! Yay! Dos en un día, estoy de racha. Por cierto cada que Yue se refiere a Él hace referencia a Clow tómenlo en cuenta y recomiendo unos cuantos pañuelos yo llore, sniff sniff.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí y Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

"Diálogos"

 **Nombres de las cartas Clow**

 **7.- P de Prueba**

Sorprendió a Yue que Keroberos presenta dos candidatos Cardcaptors, pero se las arregló para no demostrarlo. Bueno a duras penas.

Él se burló de los dos. Se trata de una niña que se parece demasiado suave para la vida normal, y mucho más si es una vida mágico; el otro es un niño aún más joven que apenas tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Es bastante seguro de que no tiene lo que se necesita para entrar en su papel. Realmente. Keroberos debería haber sabido mejor.

Los niños lo están viendo con asombro con la boca abierta, aturdido por la impresionante belleza, de otro de sus grandes alas y una larga cabellera de plata y brillantes trajes de seda blanca. Yue sólo puede sentir irritación en los efectos evidentes de la luna-atracción. Él se quejaba mentalmente ante la obvia falta de sentido de su compañero Guardian. Claro, Keroberos es mandona, exigente, irritantemente y glotón, pero por lo general toma sus deberes para con las tarjetas y para él más en serio que esto!

Yue realmente tiene que preguntarse lo que el selector estaba pensando cuando hizo su elección.

Por lo menos él está siendo formal, después de haberse quitado su forma tonta prestada a favor de la suya y verdadera, teniendo enormes alas blancas angelicales y el pectoral del metal bruñido, tachonado de rubíes, que hace que su enorme cuerpo de león se mire nada menos que impresionante.

Él entona las palabras rituales con gravedad, la presentación de sus candidatos, y luego arruina todo por quejarse de la presencia del tercer 'mocoso' - quien, se especifica, no está allí en su recomendación.

Yue pone los ojos en blanco por las travesuras de su compañero Guardián - el ser sellado en el Libro claramente no ha hecho nada que moderar sus tendencias infantiles - pero sin embargo es un alivio al oír que la postura Keroberos en lo mismo al igual que el: Li no va a ser su Maestro, ¡ni en un millón de años!

El Clan Li había bajado por el lado equivocado desde el principio y se quedó allí, a pesar del afecto desesperado e inexplicable que tenía para la familia de su madre, y nada ha cambiado en este sentido. Será un placer mostrarle a este advenedizo que es indigno de las Tarjetas, y posiblemente de una buena parte de su ego.

De hecho el apenas importa. Sakura y Harry, estos son los que están realmente tratando de reclamar las tarjetas - y con los que Yue se siente el más enojado. La arrogancia de pensar a sí mismos como sus iguales...

Es bastante evidente que la situación es confusa de manera constante, pero el chico parece crecer tranquila y asustado más que frustrado, así que Yue no se sorprende cuando es la chica que al fin se rompe de su desconcierto lo suficiente para exigir lo que está pasando.

Está claro que ninguno de ellos se espera lo que está a punto de hacer. Keroberos no debe haberles advertido. Él encuentra una especie oscura de satisfacción en esto.

Yue espera, paciente, sin emociones, como su compañero Guardián explica lo que puede sobre el Juicio Final y que poco a poco empiezan a poner las piezas juntas.

Las palabras sobrias del león Guardián causan un choque en los tres niños, incluso en Li, que debería saber más de haber leído las cuentas que Él dejó con la familia de su madre.

Yue apenas puede abstenerse de desprecio. Es bastante evidente, a él, que todo el juicio no sirve para nada en este caso. Ninguno de ellos ha reunido todas las Tarjetas para ellos y que ya puede sentir que no son de gran alcance o el conocimiento suficiente para derrotarlo. Tienen potencial, que mucho lo admito, pero eso es todo - y no les ayudarán mucho aquí y ahora.

La chica, Sakura, se vuelve hacia el enorme león alado, indignada y herida: "Kero" llora, "¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste..."

Su voz se quiebra; Yue refrena de hacer comentarios sobre la estupidez, a pesar de que es casi disgustado por tener que juzgarla. Se recuerda a sí mismo que ella es muy joven y por supuesto ingenua, pero por el mismo razonamiento, que no debería estar allí, tratando de dominarlos, intentar tomar su lugar. Como sí pudiera.

Él frunce el ceño al Guardián Solar, pero la criatura león le ignora, demasiado ocupado con tranquilizar a la niña. Supone.

Yue se irritó por la comprensión de que Keroberos realmente se preocupa por Sakura y cree que va a convertirse en la próximo Señora de las Tarjetas. Los innumerables dulces que no dudaba había engullido deben haber afectado a su cerebro.

Yue es educado lo suficiente para no hacer sus pensamientos conocidos, sin embargo, y simplemente observa cómo Keroberos, en la armadura resplandeciente y llena de joyas de su verdadera forma, la ve a los ojos suavemente: "Yo soy su amigo, Sakura-chan y espero que ganaras - Realmente lo creo pero esta noche, estoy actuando como el Guardián Solar, y mi deber con las tarjetas es lo primero…"

Yue se asusta ante eso. Tal vez ha subestimado el león malcriado.

"Y las Cartas quieren a Harry-kun, ya sabes," añade Keroberos en tono de disculpa.

Yue se sorprende de nuevo, sorprendido e intrigado. Él observa sutilmente el chico más joven con mucho más interés y atención. Sí, hay más en él de lo que parece a simple vista, a pesar de su edad terriblemente corta. Él tiene que darlo a Keroberos. Su compromiso y dedicación a su papel están intactas, su inteligencia sin obstáculos, y sus habilidades de observación, al parecer, más afiladas que las de Yue.

El Guardián Lunar se siente inquieto por lo mucho que el chico le recuerda a él. La ira se levanta en él al instante, potente. No hay manera... no hay manera de que alguien - en cualquier lugar - podría tomar su lugar. Ciertamente no un simple niño.

Se vuelve bruscamente lejos del niño enervante y la chica sollozante que ahora está lanzado sus brazos alrededor del enorme león sin melena.

"Pero... ¿seguirás ... siendo mi amigo, si, si ..." olfatea Sakura.

"Siempre," promete Keroberos. "Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, si me necesitas. Para la comodidad y que te guiare a lo mejor que puedo. Te lo prometo."

Yue pone los ojos de nuevo. Como cursi que sus acciones son, es menos inquietante que la mirada verde y el ceño fruncido en el otro niño, el que tiene un aura que le recuerda a El... en el pasado. Pero ya es suficiente.

"Es hora de terminar esto", afirma Yue majestuosamente. "Ahora vamos a comenzar el Juicio Final. En primer lugar," manda imperiosamente, y el chico Li se ve atrapado en un hechizo de hipnosis, los ojos vacíos y el cuerpo inerte, y flota a una azotea cercana.

Sakura grita y Kero intenta tranquilizarla y mantenga la espalda al mismo tiempo. Harry es un llamativo silencio, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes feroces, sus enormes, ojos amplios y desconcertados mientras trata desesperadamente de darle sentido a las cosas.

Inquietantemente hermosa voz de El Guardián Lunar resuena a su alrededor: "Yo, Yue el juez, ahora realizare el Juicio Final con el uso de todas las Cartas Clow en tus manos, me deben derrotar.".

Sakura y Harry jadeo, sorprendidos, y luego gritan cuando fragmentos de energía de cristal forman en la mano de Yue y les arroja a Li. Miran la lucha de su amigo, y él pone una buena pelea, esquivando y saltando y disparando magia de fuego a su oponente, pero es bastante claro que él no es rival para el Guardián Lunar. Yue está jugando meramente con él.

Luego es el turno de Sakura.

Las palabras son de memoria, y Yue está agradecido por esto, porque la agitación de sus emociones le está cogiendo desprevenido.

"Cartas creado por Clow. Hay alguien que desea convertirse en su maestro." La turbulencia de la rabia y el dolor de dentro de él, así como su cara permanece tan fría y tan impasible como una escultura de mármol. "Una chica elegida por Keroberos el Seleccionador. Su nombre es Sakura. Para ver si ella es verdaderamente digno de ser nuestro maestro", como si la verdad de su insuficiencia no fuera evidente: "Yo, Yue el Juez, ahora conduzco el Juicio final."

Sakura tiene miedo. Su temor está irradiando de ella, como un aura, pero no se debe al juicio que está a punto de enfrentar. Ella está buscando a Yukito en este frío, extraño desalentadora, en busca de su amigo en esta preciosa pero prohibida criatura. Cuando ella llama el nombre de Yukito, Yue no se molesta diciéndole que es inútil.

Keroberos suspira, al ver lo pequeño y perdido ella aparece. Ella nunca se ha visto menos guerrera, más vulnerables, y él sabe que es el miedo a perder a su amiga lo que lo paraliza más que otra cosa podría hacerlo.

Habla casi sin pensar, simplemente impulsado para consolarla, y su voz le alcanza, gentil, cariñoso: "Pase lo que pase, recuerda que me preocupo por ti, y siempre lo haré."

Yue frunce el ceño, pero luego su expresión se suaviza. Hay emoción genuina en el tono Keroberos, no menos real que lo que él mismo siente, pero si es diferente en alcance y naturaleza. El hecho de que Yue no puede entender lo que ha crecido entre el Guardián Solar y su primer candidato, no quiere decir que no es real, y verdadero, y al igual que todos los bonos de la emoción, potencialmente dolorosa.

¿Quién es para menospreciar eso?

Y además... si a pesar de tanto afecto Keroberos puede mirar más allá de sí mismo, por una vez, y seleccionar a otro, sólo por el bien de las tarjetas, quien es Yue para permanecer cegado por su propio dolor y prejuicio? Son guardianes de las tarjetas. El bienestar de las Tarjetas debe ser su primera prioridad. Cierra los ojos un momento, dolido por la constatación de que está actuando bajo su propia emoción.

Todos sus pensamientos de ira y rebelión y el desprecio se cambian por la tranquilidad. Él juzgará imparcialmente.

Ellos se enfrentan, Yue luminiscente y Sakura resplandeciente y completamente impasible, con una capa de color rosa y una corbata de lazo amarillo con colas muy largas y pompones y su personal rosa, el único que el primer maestro de las tarjetas hizo para ella, brillando con luz en sus manos entrelazadas.

Aura de la niña es brillante para los ojos de Yue. Ella sí tiene el potencial de ser tan poderoso como Él era. Pero el potencial por sí sola no es suficiente para que pase su Juicio. La imparcialidad significa no fallar sin una buena razón, sino también no dejarla ganar si no está seguro de que será un buen Maestro para las tarjetas.

Su falta de experiencia en eso juega en su contra. Eso, y su determinación de no hacer daño a Yukito de cualquier manera. Lo único que puede hacer es correr, escapando por poco de los fragmentos de cristal que Yue está arrojando sobre ella. El Guardián Lunar no está suavizado por sus llamamientos a Yukito, ni se desaceleró por la clara dificultad que tiene de mantenerse al día con sus ataques. Ella tiene la energía, y lucha, y le disparó con ella; ella puede combatir fácilmente si ella elige. Pero ella no parece inclinada a hacerlo.

¿Qué tipo de Maestra no llama a sus tarjetas en un aprieto así?

Por fin se vuelve hacia las tarjetas que ha recogido y Yue es un poco perturbado al detectar que la mayoría de ellos están Gobernados por el Sol. Sin embargo la niña tonta utiliza una de las pocas que puede volverse en contra de ella. **El bosque**. Una Gobernado por la luna.

Se abstiene de hacer comentarios sobre su estupidez. ¿Ella sabe alguna cosa de las tarjetas que quiere dominar?

Grito de pánico Keroberos hace eco cuando Yue convierte a la tarjeta en contra de ella y ella está presa en una red de vides.

Yue puede - debe - explicar sus errores, tal vez regodearse un poco, y seguir adelante con el hechizo que fue diseñado como castigo al candidato que falla el Juicio Final: el hechizo que haría que todos los sentimientos de cualquiera que tiene para la persona que más aman y olvidarlos. Probablemente sería una bendición disfrazada, para él, para olvidar... todo lo que era. Olvídese de él.

Él no puede reunir la fuerza, sin embargo.

Y además, todavía hay otra prueba para llevar a cabo.

Él se detuvo en seco cuando una hoja brillante de la luz dispara fuera de la viña, lagrimeo aparte. Sorprendido, él ve que viene de la varita de la niña, que ahora está brillando más y más brillante, hasta que todos tienen que volver los ojos de distancia y protegerlos de su resplandor.

Una lluvia de pequeños meteoritos está cayendo a su alrededor y la varita se transforma en manos de Sakura, de nuevo en la original vara de color rosa coronada por una estrella alada.

La chica lo mira con asombro y temor, pero Yue es un poco más allá de la irritación.

"No", gruñe. "Su juicio ha terminado, no voy a ir de nuevo. Hay otro que tiene el derecho a desafiarme."

Sakura parpadea, sintiendo las lágrimas piscina en sus ojos ante el tono áspero y lo que ello implica, pero hace todo lo posible para evitar que caigan mientras asiente con la cabeza. Ella se inclina respetuosamente a él y le da las gracias por la oportunidad que le dio y el Guardián Lunar siente que toda la irritación se fuga a la nada. Ella es una chica muy especial. Inclina la cabeza en retorno, como si estuviera saludando un compañero de entrenamiento al final de una competencia, y la devuelve a sus amigos.

Yue espera que el último reto sea aún más fácil que los anteriores. Ninguna tarjeta Gobernado por la Luna lo tocara sin permiso después de todo y la única tarjeta que está Gobernado por el Sol en posesión del niño es **La Espada**. Duda de que el niño pueda representar un desafío para sus habilidades, incluso con la ayuda de la tarjeta.

Por otra parte, el chico de ojos verdes se ve completamente perdido, mientras él agarra sus Tarjetas fuertemente contra su pecho.

"No lo entiendo", dice el niño, sonando pequeña y confusa. "¿Tú eres el guardián que elige quién va a ser el Maestro de las tarjetas? Así que... eso significa, que usted es el que se supone que saber quién es mejor para ellos"

"Correcta", afirma Yue. "Ahora prepárate."

El niño frunce el ceño en el pensamiento y Yue casi tira a un cristal a él, molesta porque él es tan distraído y no parece tomar en serio la situación. Pero el niño lo coge con la guardia baja, girando enormes y graves ojos verdes en él.

"¿Cree usted que debo renunciar a ellos?" se pregunta, y él está triste y pequeño y solitario mientras observa las tarjetas en sus manos con verdadero afecto.

Yue levanta una ceja, confundido.

"Quiero que las tarjetas para ser feliz", elabora suavemente, pero con firmeza el niño. Corre a través de ellos con cariño. "Son mis mejores amigos... mi familia... Yo quiero que sean felices", reitera, y se determina, y si él se tambalea un poco, él forja en no obstante. "Así que... si crees que hay alguien mejor para cuidar de ellos, voy a... renunciar a ellos."

Las Tarjetas brillan incandescentemente y Yue pueden sentir la consternación y tristeza dolor y pánico de las tarjetas Gobernadas por la Luna y está a punto de morder a la mocosa desagradecida que se niega tal regalo cuando el niño - este exasperantemente asombrosa chico mago que se niega a ser lo que Yue le espera ser - lo sorprende de nuevo con un verdadero arrebato: "¡Por supuesto que no quiero perderles!"

Yue se da cuenta en una descarga que está respondiendo a las Tarjetas - algo que incluso Él rara vez podía hacer.

"No quiero dejarlas. ¡Las amo!" Harry llora y su voz infantil, tan llena de emoción, rompe el corazón de Yue un poco a la vez que le hace fruncir el ceño con furia. El niño no sabe lo que está hablando, no tiene negocio utilizando que la palabra, pero es tan dolorosamente sincera, tan ingenuamente joven, que Yue sabe que es sincero y eso, también, hace que duele aún más.

"Pero," va en el niño angustiado, ajeno a la lucha interna del Guardián Lunar, "Soy sólo un niño. Quiero que estés a salvo y bien y si yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno..."

"Eso es lo que son para los Guardianes", Yue se encuentra diciendo y aunque él se sorprende de su propia reacción, él está también un tanto resignado, y tal vez contenido, y en general, compuesta delante de cómo las cosas están resultando. "No sólo somos defensores, protectores, o guardianes. Si usted se convierte en el Maestro de las Tarjetas, Keroberos y yo estaremos ahí para velar por ti..." Toma una respiración profunda, "... contigo, junto a ti, para protegerte y para guiarte".

El mismo Yue se sorprende vagamente por la dulzura de su voz, por lo que se nota la diferencia de su estándar acto distante y frío; pero hay una sensación de alegría y acuerdo de las tarjetas, y Yue no sabe si sentirse asombrado o simplemente una tristeza divertida de que el niño parece sentirlo tan fuerte como él.

Harry reafirma su mandíbula, de repente decidido: "Entonces... lo voy a hacer", le grita en voz baja. "¡Te voy a la derrota!" Y luego parpadea, y Yue se lanza descentrado cuando el niño le pregunta inocentemente: "¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo ir sobre esto?"

Bueno, esta claro otra cosa, que el niño tiene una buena relación con las Tarjetas, piensa Yue con una casi sonrisa.

Dichas tarjetas están flotando en un círculo alrededor del niño ahora, casi bailando con una melodía que ya no es familiar a Yue y él lo sabe, ni siquiera puede girar a las tarjetas en contra de este niño-mago nunca más, porque a ellas les gusta, y lo quieren y realmente, Yue no tiene demasiadas objeciones más.

El caso en cuestión, **El Agua** lanza su elemento en girar los círculos a su alrededor, y **La Congelación** les congela un instante después, efectivamente atrapándolo, y su intento a medias a convertir de nuevo en Harry se encontró con la resistencia, lo que demuestra que han aceptado el niño como Maestro.

Él asiente con la cabeza, y todas las tarjetas - incluso aquellos que ha tomado de Li y Sakura - vuelan fuera, formando una capa protectora alrededor del chico, cuyos ojos están chispeante.

Yue asiente de nuevo, esta vez a sí mismo.

Está bien. Este muchacho no está tratando de tomar su lugar. Él no está tratando de usurpar el vínculo especial que - Yue - compartió con Él. Lo que terminara pasando... lo que su relación se convertirá en... será nada como lo que solía ser entre Yue y... Clow. De eso Yue es seguro. Y de repente, esto suena como una buena cosa. Van a estar en un camino inexplorado, construir algo diferente.

Él puede vivir con eso.

Él mira medio perplejo y medio atraído mientras el niño va a través de sus tarjetas alegremente, mirando alegre y aliviado y curioso y absolutamente hipnotizado por las nuevas tarjetas que se encontraban en las manos de Sakura y de Li antes.

Es fascinante ver cómo interactúan. Cómo se conversa lejos de ellos, la celebración de conversaciones que son en su mayoría sentimientos de distinta intensidad por parte de las Tarjetas, pero no parecen de un solo lado en absoluto. Cómo felizmente se los trata como si fueran amigos, en lugar de realizaciones mágicas de fuerzas y elementos naturales confinados. Es asombroso.

Tal vez sea porque Harry sigue siendo tan joven y genuino, pero Yue es seguro de que incluso Clow no interactúan tanto con sus creaciones.

Parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que está comparando este niño con Él y no hay amargura en él. Se puede admitir que Harry no es nada como Clow, pero entonces, ¿por qué está continuamente un recordatorio de su primer maestro?

Es la sonrisa, él se da cuenta, el afecto genuino y cariño en su sonrisa, la chispa decidida en los ojos que decir "voy a cuidar de ti .Todos ustedes" Y el toque de picardía, también. Hay un poco de bromista en Harry, al igual que había en Clow, Yue es seguro.

El Guardián Lunar tiene un suave suspiro, dejando que la fuga de tensión de él, y siente que su elección resuelve algo dentro de él. Se siente en paz.

"La cartas Clow tiene un nuevo maestro," Yue entona cuando regresan a los demás y él se sorprende cuando Sakura, a pesar de los ojos llenos de lágrimas, toma al niño pequeño en un gran abrazo y le felicita. Él es aún más sorprendido cuando se da cuenta, más allá de cualquier duda, que ella es sincera.

Keroberos saluda Harry frotándose contra él, en broma y sinuosamente, desde que la parte superior tiene en falta su melena empuja la punta de su larga cola, asegurándose de hacerle cosquillas hasta que el niño se ríe en voz alta, pero en su interior, que se debate.

Por un lado, se espera que este: el niño de ojos verdes realmente tiene una poderosa conexión con las tarjetas. No se sorprendió por completo que incluso las Gobernadas por la Luna ha convertido de Yue para él.

Por otro lado, se ha llegado a amar a Sakura y es difícil dejar ir. Él dice tanto, suavemente, en voz baja, y puede ver que Sakura se prepara a sí misma para ser alegre por su bien y está a punto de decir algo amable y dulce y al igual que ella, pero de pronto la voz de Harry corta a través de: "Yo no hago ver por qué usted debe estar triste ", dice y mira honestamente confundido. "No es como si te vas, ¿verdad?"

Todos ellos mirarlo y sólo Yue tiene una idea de lo que va a decir, y él piensa que es bastante gracioso que él es el único que puede adivinar procesos de pensamiento de Harry tan fácilmente, cuando Keroberos lo conoce y lo observado mucho más tiempo.

"Bueno, no creo que Sakura va a tirarle fuera de su casa, ¿o lo harás?" pregunta el niño razonable.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" exclama la joven, desconcertada.

"Ahí lo tienes", es el comentario petulante y cuando los dos ven a Harry sin comprender, el chico suspira con impaciencia: "Obviamente, te vas a quedar con Sakura y voy a visitar a menudo, si me lo permites". Él sonríe a Sakura y ella sonríe de vuelta dos veces más brillantes, casi aplaudiendo de alegría. "¡Así todo el mundo es feliz!"

"Debería quedarme contigo, sin embargo," protesta Kero, incluso si él piensa que la otra es la mejor idea que Harry tuvo nunca.

Harry se encoge de hombros. "No veo por qué."

"Bueno, para protegerte y esas cosas."

Yue pone los ojos en la respuesta patética. "Y llenarse de dulces, de hecho".

Harry sólo sonríe: "Tonterías Yukito, también, se va a vivir en su casa de todos modos, ¿no es así?" Se vuelve a Yue, que vacila un instante antes de asentir. "¿Ven? Yo voy a estar perfectamente bien de todos modos. Y yo tengo mi Card-Amigos conmigo y todo!"

"Si hay una amenaza, vamos a pasar con usted, y no hay objeciones," negocia Yue suavemente. "Pero si las cosas están tranquilas, entonces creo que Kero y yo sólo pueden seguir manteniendo un ojo en ti desde lejos."

Harry asiente brillantes en ellos y Sakura grita en la felicidad y Kero mira atónito y Yue siente ganas de reír. Él no lo hace, por supuesto. Sería arruinar su imagen. Aun así, si el Guardián Solar mantiene mirándolo como si esperara que él se convierta en otra persona en cualquier momento, que sólo podría ser demasiado para él.

Sakura está improvisando una pequeña danza de celebración y el Li es arrastrado a regañadientes en ella, a pesar de que aún está luciendo un gesto bastante oscuro.

Kero mueve a unirse a ellos, pero se detiene y mira hacia atrás a Harry por encima del hombro: "¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto que estoy", dice Harry con un gesto enfático. "Además", añade, y su tono petulante hace a Kero cauteloso, "alguien tiene que estar ahí para proteger a Sakura. De lo contrario Touya nos llevará a todos contra la pared."

Esta vez Yue se ríe, porque a pesar de que todavía no sabe del complejo de hermana de Kinomoto Touya, la mirada de horror de Kero es suficiente para romper todas sus defensas.

Todo el mundo lo mira con asombro, hechizado por el cristalino, suave, y sin duda inesperado sonido.

El hechizo se rompe cuando Keroberos, el único que recuerda haber escuchado a Yue reír antes, lanza su enorme cabeza hacia atrás y deja que su propia, risa alta retumbe al unirse al Guardián Lunar.

Y luego tres risas más llenas de alegría son escuchadas, porque el buen estado de ánimo de Yue es demasiado contagioso para que los niños se resistan.

 **-Fin del capítulo 7-**

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


End file.
